Rikki Chadwick (JAW)
Rikki Chadwick is one of main characters who became a mermaid in the Australian television series, H2O: Just Add Water. Along with Cleo and Emma, Rikki discovered her powers after her trip to Mako Island. She is portrayed by actress Cariba Heine. She also appears in the last 2 episodes of the third season of the spin-off series ''Mako: Island of Secrets''. Biography Unlike Cleo and Emma, Rikki's family is more broken up because her mother isn't around. When she was little, her parents fought a lot over money issues. Eventually, they got a divorce, and Rikki now lives with her father, Terry Chadwick. It is revealed in season one that her father forgets her birthday every year. Unlike her friends, Rikki doesn't live in a house, but she and her father live in a trailer park by the canal, since her father's income isn't very high. Growing up in a struggling environment, Rikki lacks the personality of a snob and she doesn't like being around one, such as Miriam Kent and Zane Bennett, although later-on she develops a relationship with Zane. Since she was little, Rikki has been used to people not liking her, so when people express their affections and kindness towards her, she feels uncomfortable and "fenced in". Before moving into the Gold Coast, Rikki was used to being alone and she usually preferred it that way. When Emma's younger brother, Elliot, developed a crush on her, Rikki brushed off his feelings and ended up hurting him by refusing his affection. Throughout the series, Rikki slowly abandoned her isolation and learned to accept other people caring for her, although at times, she still likes to be alone- particularly until she saved Cleo from being drifted in Zane's boat that Cleo opened up to her and offered Rikki her friendship as well as Emma's. Her father's occupation is unknown. The only hint the audience has about Terry, is his hobby, which is working on motorcycles. This could imply that he is an auto-mechanic, although he never succeeded in fixing his motorcycle, and Zane eventually ended up fixing it, to earn Terry's approval. Despite growing up in a more poor environment than her boyfriend, Zane, Rikki displays knowledge and skill in economic business, especially when it comes to saving her café business from being bankrupt. JuiceNet Café In "The Big Chill," Rikki needed money to buy concert tickets but didn't like the idea of working. Cleo encouraged Emma to hire her as a favor for a friend, to which Emma was reluctant since the beginning. The next morning, Rikki began working at the JuiceNet café, but because of her rebellious attitude, Emma threatened to fire her on the spot after seeing how rude she was to the customers. Frustrated, Rikki decided to quit. But when Emma accidentally froze Miriam Kent (who was hiding in the cool room), Rikki has no choice but to become responsible and thaw her out. Wilfred, the owner, threatened to fire Emma and replace her with Rikki. Seeing this, Rikki purposely yelled at Tiffany in front of him so that she would be fired instead. In the episode "Hocus Pocus", Rikki was responsible for causing the magical, wish-granting seaweed fungus to take over the café. Lewis and Cleo insisted on using the café's cool room to create their wish giving potion. Annoyed that Lewis had wasted her time, Rikki gave the potion an overdose of her magic, causing it to overflow overnight and eventually flood into the rest of the building. In the beginning of season three, the café is shut down and out of business for an unknown reason. Rikki had an idea that it should be reopen again but with new trends, such as a live music concert. In the episode "The Awakening", Zane decided to take her idea and bought the place with his father's money. After renovating it, he named it after her and made Rikki the new manager and his business partner. The café seems to be in better situation whenever Rikki's around. After Rikki broke up with Zane and left the restaurant to Sophie, the café was nearly at the brink of bankruptcy. At the end of the series, the café seems to have recovered when Rikki came to visit. Out of Control Out of all of the mermaids, Rikki is the one who tends to be the most out of control with her powers. In the episode "Bad Moon Rising", Rikki got struck by the full moon's spell, causing her powers to go out of control, resulting in everything she touched immediately heating up. Affecting her mentally, she ran away to Mako Island where she accidentally set some of the foliage on fire. After talking to Zane, she kisses him causing him to dehydrate and become unconscious. In the episode "The Dark Side", Rikki grew frustrated with Zane's insensitivity and ran away to face the water forces alone at the Moon Pool. There, she encounters the Water Tentacle and was shocked to find that she could connect with it. The ordeal affected her mentally to the point where she became withdrawn from Bella and Cleo and everyone around her for the next two episodes. Her connection with the Water Tentacle caused her to become more protective with Mako Island and she became paranoid and cold towards Cleo, causing a fracture in their trust and their friendship. It is revealed that the more time she spends at the Moon Pool, the more her connection with Mako advances. Secrets of the Deep In Mako: Island of Secrets, an older Rikki has made a successful life for herself despite growing up in a financially struggling family thanks in large part to her experiences as a mermaid that she shares in her book under the guise of being a very skilled diver. When meeting her fans, she comes off as charming with a good sense of humor, but she is still a rather withdrawn individual because of her mermaid secret. She was even slow to trust fellow mermaids Ondina, Mimmi, and Weilan when they seek one of her artifacts they believe can slay a dragon, unwilling to let them have something that she had to work very hard to obtain. She even threatened to have them arrested and almost engaged them in a fight, showing that she maintained her stubbornness and spunk. She later shows that although she always has her guard up with people she meets, she longs for companionship after her best friends Emma, Cleo, and Bella moved away showing that she has been rather lonely over the years. Rikki soon opens up to the mermaids when they show her compassion and understanding and state she is the same as they are. Rikki is also shown to have maintained her rebellious fun loving nature as she helped the mermaids steal the bracelet and when Mimmi offered to return it, Rikki let her keep it because it would amuse her to see how the foundation reacts when they notice it is gone. Personality Rikki is the exact opposite of Emma not just in their magical powers but also in their personalities as well. While Emma is confident, controlling, and responsible, Rikki is quite rebellious, independent, sarcastic and carefree, making the two argue often. In the episode "The Heat Is On", Emma and Rikki clash (because of their boyfriends) at the juice bar and are late to the anniversary that Cleo planned (for their one year anniversary of becoming mermaids). Like her father, she is contemptuous of the social hierarchy at the local high school she and the others attend as well as in life. Unlike Emma who tends to hold her tongue in certain situations, Rikki frequently speaks her mind without euphemism or without care that her opinions might hurt other people's feelings. She has a hard time sympathizing with people who are in pain, as seen in "Dangerous Waters." She can be very stubborn and has a short temper. Rikki has a strong adventurous streak and is the first to fully embrace the possibilities of the girls' new powers. Despite their arguments, Rikki and Emma do get along a lot of the times, and Rikki genuinely cares for her friends. This is demonstrated when she takes Emma and Cleo out on a shopping spree with her new money in "Dangerous Waters." To make up for her previous blunder in the same episode, she also does her best to buy Cleo the perfect new fish (as thanks, Cleo dubs the fish "Hot Stuff," in honor of Rikki). Rikki also shows her care for Emma when Rikki prods Byron to apologize to her friend in "Sink or Swim," revealing that Emma is not as tough and thick-skinned as she lets on. Not only does Rikki shows her rebellious nature freely, but she encourage it in her friends as well. In "Pressure Cooker", Rikki encouraged Cleo and Emma to rebel against Charlotte Watsford and her mother, Annette Watsford who were invited by Don Sertori to stay over for dinner. Thinking that Don is getting remarried and that Charlotte will become Cleo's step sister, Rikki encouraged the others to use their powers to ruin the food, not knowing that Annette was only invited as a business partner. Despite her carefree nature, Rikki is capable of displaying a sense of responsibility especially when it comes to money. In the episode "Hook, Line and Sinker", Rikki attempted to look for some financial security for her family by attending Harrison Bennett's seminar, only to find it to be a scam. In "In Over Our Heads", Rikki attempted to help her father by trying to find a lost treasure for the reward money because her family was struggling with the bills. During her stay as café manager in season three, she was able to show her ability in running a business successful. When Rikki left after breaking up with Zane, the café started to struggle despite Sophie replacing her as manager, showing her organizational and monetary abilities. Appearance Rikki is described as very pretty. She has wavy, platinum hair that goes a bit past her shoulders, remaining a consistent length throughout all three seasons. Her eyes are wide, dark-lashed, and sky blue. It appears that she wears mascara. She is fair-complected with no visible blemishes. Her lips are a rosy pink and plump. When Rikki smiles, it is revealed that she has straight, white teeth. Throughout the series, she has styled her hair in the following ways: loose, tied up into a messy bun, a loose ponytail, and double braids. Her body is slim, but not to an extreme, and shows signs of athleticism. As a mermaid, her hair is always down, as a part of the transformation. As a mermaid, her hair is let down and she has an orange-scaled tail with a matching top. Though Rikki rarely wears a dress, in Season 1, Zane bought her a "sexy" red dress, which she wore to Harrison Bennett's business lunch. Her wardrobe consists of red and black items, based on her fiery abilities. She also wears a locket identical to Cleo and Emma's, only with a red stone, to represent the water's heating ability. In Season 3, Rikki seemed to grow more comfortable with her femininity and started to dress in clothes that more colourful and girlier. She also started to wear her hair down more, rather than braiding it. Rikki seems to not be too focused on her appearance, due to the fact she is a tomboy. But, as proven on many occasions, she can look beautiful if she so desires. Becoming a Mermaid After Cleo gets tricked into helping Zane Bennett repair his boat, he sets her adrift into the sea. Rikki jumps aboard the boat to save her, revealing that she was the one who stole Zane's spark plug to his boat. Plugging it back in, Rikki and Cleo decided to take the boat for a joyride. Along the ride, the girls ran into Emma, who was walking home from her swim training. Exchanging a quick banter, the two invited Emma to come along with them. With the carefree Rikki steering the boat out into the sea and miles offshore, the girls soon found they are now out of fuel in the middle of the ocean. With little choice, the three girls paddled their way to the closest land they could find: Mako Island Once ashore on the deserted island, Cleo and her friends pondered on how they should call for help. Being the most prepared one in the group, Emma brought her cell phone but only to find that it couldn’t get a signal. Emma suggested that they should head inland towards a higher altitude in hopes of getting a signal for a call. As they ventured in deeper into the jungle-infested island, the three girls soon came across a clearing where a river stream turns into a waterfall over several boulders. While Emma and Rikki were able to jump over to the small waterfall, Cleo became hesitant and without a warning, fell into a hole. The other two followed her and continued to pursue a way out of the underground cave. Several hours later, the three of them ended up at the end of the tunnel and found the moon cave with a pool at the bottom of the island’s dormant volcano. Emma realizes that the Moon Pool is connected to the ocean and may be their only way out, she dove in to find out. Confirming her find, she and Rikki convinced the hesitant Cleo to escape with them. When all three of them entered the pool, the full moon became aligned with the Moon Pool, causing it to bubble and glow a mystic blue glow and emitting small orbs of magical light particles into the air. Oblivious to what was happening to them, the girls ventured out into open sea where they were rescued by the local water-police. Upon the next morning and twelve hours after their ordeal, Rikki decided to take a morning walk around her neighborhood. Surprisingly, Rikki first discovered that she transformed into a mermaid when she was hit by water from the park sprinkler system. After confirming her theory with Emma and Cleo, Rikki grew excited and embraced her new changes. Rikki was the last to discover her powers, which bothers her greatly. Mermaid Powers Rikki possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after physical contact of water. She turned back into a human several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once her body was completely dry, she turned back into a human along with the clothes she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, Rikki has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Hydro-Thermokinesis Rikki is the last of the three to discover her individual power over water which bothers her tremendously. She possesses the ability to boil water. This power could apply with anything containing liquid, ranging from human skin and body temperature to even the water molecules in the air. She has demonstrated this by melting Miriam, when she was accidentally frozen by Emma, when she locked the freezer on her. It is revealed that she could even make people sweat. Because her powers deal with heat, it means that she possesses the most volatile and dangerous of all three. Throughout the series, we discover that her power can easily get out of control. Her power is most useful when the girls need to dry their tails faster. With this power, Rikki can superheat and boil water and all other liquids to scalding temperatures. Pyrokinesis In the second season, and the first episode Stormy Weather, Cleo, Emma and Rikki are attracted to the moon pool during a rare and special planetary alignment. This alignment increases her powers, becoming very powerful. Cleo is capable of controlling the air currents and winds. Emma is able to control ice and snow can freeze an entire room in seconds. Rikki is able to create and control fire to its will. With this power, Rikki can control, manipulate and generate fire from the air, creating fire balls, burn things.. etc. Electrokinesis Due to this rare planetary alignment, Rikki also gained the ability to control and call a lightning from the sky, as well as control the electrical power. Telekinesis Rikki shown that she has this power when she stopped Weilan from exposing her by stopping a glass of water herald to her by Weilan. Relationships Zane Bennett See the main article: Rikki-Zane Relationship At the beginning of the series, Rikki disliked Zane like most of her friends because she finds him to be a repulsive snob. Whenever she sees him bothering her friends, she wouldn't hesitate to offer to give him a piece of her mind by making a scene, something that Emma usually refuses. However, at one point, Rikki decided to put aside her judgment on him in the episode "The Camera Never Lies" where she discreetly saved him from being eaten by sharks. In the episode, "Bad Moon Rising", Zane encounters the full-moon stricken Rikki on Mako Island. There, she confessed that she was tired of "being a mermaid". The two shared a kiss, but with her out of control powers, she accidentally dehydrated Zane and he passed out. After that, Rikki has no memory of kissing him, but they decided to stop exchanging their usual insults whenever they meet. When Rikki and Zane got trapped on a hotel balcony in the episode "Hook, Line and Sinker", they started to bond and soon they realized that they are in love with each other. When Zane asked her to go out with him, she refused because he wouldn't give up his talk about mermaids ever since Emma saved him from drowning. In the end, she struck a deal with him that she'll only go out with him if he stops talking about mermaids. When Cleo and Emma found out their secret relationship, they disapproved greatly in fear that she'll tell Zane their secret like Julia did 50 years ago. However, Rikki proved herself worthy by continuing to keep their mermaid secrets from Zane. In the season one finale "A Twist In The Tail", Zane proved to his father and Dr. Denman of mermaids' existence on camera, not knowing that they are actually his friends and girlfriend. When they were captured by his father and the marine biologist, Zane was shock to find that Rikki is one of the mermaids that he's been hunting. Upset, Rikki blames Zane for their situations. After Zane helped her and her friends escape, they both decided to break up because they were too different with Zane thinking that Rikki is no longer a mermaid. In the second season, Rikki ran into Zane again at the dirt track and they both wanted to get back together. Rikki was a bit reluctant at first because he had betrayed her and her friends before. When Zane discovered that she is still a mermaid, he confessed that he no longer cares about exploiting her secret. He asked her to risk it and the two decided to date together. However, Rikki continued to lie about her life because she was concern that Zane wouldn't find her attractive if he finds out that she lives in a trailer park. Later on, Zane was caught by Rikki's father for trying to steal his motorcycle badge when, truthfully, it was Nate's fault and Zane was trying to bring it back. Rikki witnessed their argument and saw how rude Zane was to her father and decided to avoid him. Not knowing that Terry is her father, Zane was confused as to why she did so. He then revealed to Emma and Cleo that he knew their secret and asked them to talk to Rikki for him. Although Emma still opposed Rikki for dating Zane again, she told her that she must be the one who is truthful to Zane. Taking her friend's advice, Rikki admits to Zane where she lives and that Terry is her father. After another blunder with Terry, Zane tried to prove his worth to him by fixing his motorcycle before pleading his innocence. Terry decided to forgive him and allowed him to date his daughter again. Later on, Zane invited Rikki to go on a treasure hunt with him in the episode "In Over Our Heads". In this episode, he shows his concern for her when he saw how much she insisted on looking for the treasure and convinced her to take a break. When she got injured, he pulled her out of the water and tried calling her friends for help. Rikki admitted that she needed the money from the treasure hunt to help her father pay the bills. Seeing how desperate she seems, Zane offered to help, but Rikki insisted that she doesn't take charity. Knowing this, Zane and Lewis decided to find the treasure in Rikki's name, thus, helping her earn her reward money. In season 3, Zane bought the abandoned JuiceNet Café and turned it into another café in Rikki's name and honor and they both decided to become business partners. However, their relationship became more strained by the cause of various problems such as the Water Tentacle, Sophie, and Will's diving ability. When Zane unintentionally caused Will to almost drown in a practice dive, Rikki became upset with him and even more so when he didn't show much concern about the Water Tentacle during a full moon. She decided to break up with him when she caught Sophie kissing Zane at Will's Free-Diving Championship. Desperate to get her back, Zane tries to gain Rikki's attention by stealing a necklace Will made for her out of moon crystals. Sophie tries to convince him to move on by taking Rikki's name down from the café, but he refused. Throughout the rest of the season, Zane tried his best to win Rikki back, but unfortunately, ended up wrecking it more. The season ended with Rikki and Zane back on speaking terms, however, they did not officially get back together. But they are still considered a couple. See also *Rikki Chadwick (MA) Trivia *Rikki's powers are the most dangerous. *Rikki's mother never appeared in the series. She only mentioned by Rikki once when she tells Zane that her parents divorced over money issues. *In Season 1, Zane bought her a "sexy" red dress. An episode before Rikki earned her locket. *Rikki has never been seen taking a bath, unlike Cleo and Emma. This might be due to her living in a trailer with her Father. *In the beginning of season 3 Rikki did not trust Bella. *Rikki was the first to be captured by the water tentacle. *Rikki formed a bond with the water tentacle. *She is one of the two mermaids who has an on and off relationship with her boyfriend, alongside with Cleo who had an on and off relationship with Lewis during most of Season 2. *Rikki is the last girl to discover her power over water. *She is the only one without a boyfriend in the season 3 finale. *Rikki was without her necklace and locket in her Mako: Island of Secrets appearance which implies that she lost contact with Emma, Bella and Cleo. *Rikki is the only one of the three mermaids without a younger sibling or any sibling at all. However, it is unknown if Bella has any siblings or if she's an only child. Gallery File:Emma Cleo Rikki Mermaid.png File:Rikki, Cleo, Emma and Charlotte as Mermaid.jpg File:Rikki Infront of Rikki's.png File:Hurricane Angela.png File:01.jpg File:Drifting.jpg File:Rikki, Emma, And Cleo at Mako.jpg File:S01E02.jpg File:S01E15.jpg File:Mermaids At The party.png File:Mermaids Angry With Lewis.png File:S01E25.jpg File:S01E26.jpg File:Rikki Chadwick.png FIle:Rikki In Water.jpg File:S01E20.jpg File:Watch.jpg File:RikkiFace.jpg File:Rikki.png File:Rikki 2.png File:Rikki Waving.png File:Rikki Braids.png File:Rikki Laughing.png File:Rikki and Zane at Rikki's.jpg File:Zikki.png File:Irresistible Emma, Cleo and Rikki.jpg File:Rikki Giving Will Some Air.png File:Rikki And Will.png File:Rikki With Camera.png|Rikki swimming File:Rikki Filming Sharks.png|Rikki underwater File:Emma & Rikki Swimming.png|Rikki and Emma swimming File:Rikki Swimming.png|Rikki swimming File:Birthday Party.jpg File:Rikki Mad.png File:Rikki Protecting The Secret.jpg File:Rikki Selling Fish.jpg File:Rikki In Moon Pool.jpg|Rikki in the Moon Pool File:Rikki Sad.jpg|Rikki in the Moon Pool File:Looking Down A Hole.jpg File:Ronnie And Mermaids.jpg File:Rikki And Zane On The Roof.jpg File:Rikki And Zane Happy.jpg File:Rikki's After Party.png File:Rikki Using Powers.png File:Rikki's Bar.png File:Rikki's Birthday.png File:Moon Gazing.png File:Rikki On Chair.jpg File:Rikki In Forest.jpg File:Rikki As Rikko.png File:Rikki In Red.png File:Rikki And Elliot.png File:Rikki Fist.png File:Rikki Working.png File:Rikki Using Power.png File:Zane Gave Rikki A Dress.png File:Rikki In Trouble.png File:Rikki With Ronnie.jpg File:Zano.png File:S02E23.jpg File:Rikki-the-clown-h2o-just-add-water-10072198-250-142.jpg File:Rikki-omg-h2o-just-add-water-10124506-608-400.jpg File:Rikki Laughing.jpg File:Rikki In Fire.jpg File:Cariba-Heine-season-3-h2o-just-add-water-10295508-390-264.jpg File:Rikki-h2o-just-add-water-2255931-1024-578.jpg|Rikki's tail File:Rikki in Underwater Cave.jpg File:De5124fe90_56964987_o2.jpg File:Pyrokinesis.jpg File:Beach.png File:Rikki season 3.png File:Passers-by.jpg File:Second Amulet.jpg File:Cleo In Pigtails.jpg File:Mermaid Rikki.png File:Lewis Taking Samples.jpg File:Rikki Boiling Water.jpg|Rikki boiling water File:Rikki bikini.jpg File:Mermaid Rikki Chadwick.jpg File:Limited Transformation.png|Rikki transforming File:Emma And Rikki.jpg File:Nate Train In Action.jpg File:Mermaids Spying.jpg File:Rikki With A Tail On The Bed.jpg|Rikki's tail File:Pants on Fire.jpg File:Hocus-pocus-rikki-h2o-rikki-cleo-emma-and-charlotte-7739376-698-395.jpg File:Hydro-thermo2.JPG|Rikki boiling water File:Pu i wp plCA96K0NG.jpg File:Rikki Boiling Bullies.jpg File:Episode16.jpg File:DSCI0125.JPG|Rikki drying her tail File:Rikki And a Dolphin.jpg File:Gift-of-Affection-h2o-just-add-water-1305799-236-178.jpg|Rikki swimming File:Rikki & Zane, Kisses and Ice Cream.jpg|Rikki kissing Zane File:H2o-just-add-water-Treasure-Hunt-h2o-just-add-water-2234672-250-141.jpg File:Zane Kissing Mermaid Rikki.jpg File:6zvqawpt6p th.jpg File:DSCI0116.JPG File:DSCI0115.JPG|Rikki using her powers File:Bubble.jpg File:Rikki jungle.jpg File:Rikki Tail.jpg File:Rikki Drying Her Tail.png|Rikki drying her tail File:Rikki Drying Her Tail.jpg|Rikki drying her tail File:Double-Trouble-h2o-just-add-water-2170581-480-278.jpg|Rikki in the Moon Pool File:Bscap0541.jpg File:Rikki1.jpg File:Ring of Fire.jpg File:Rikki Swimming.jpg|Rikki swimming File:Rikki In Red.jpg File:RikkiAndTentacle.jpg File:Normal 032.jpg File:Normal 076.jpg File:Rikki Versus Tentacle.jpg File:PD5.JPG File:S02E03.JPG|Rikki and Zane kissing File:S02E24.jpg File:Cleo And Rikki.jpg File:168.JPG File:Rikki zane.jpg File:H2o.png File:S01E18.jpg File:2kodh5.png File:Graduation Party.jpg File:Normal bscap032.jpg File:Normal bscap481.jpg File:Normal bscap059.jpg File:Normal bscap495.jpg File:Rikki And Zane Kiss on Dock.jpg|Rikki and Zane kissing File:Bscap550.jpg File:Bscap481.jpg File:Bscap055.jpg File:Bscap239.jpg File:Bscap321.jpg File:Bscap125.jpg File:Bscap469.jpg File:Bscap442.jpg File:Bscap297.jpg File:Bscap222.jpg|Rikki in the Moon Pool File:Bscap331.jpg File:Bscap159.jpg File:RikkiZaneKiss.jpg File:RikkiAndZane.jpg File:1x06 Young Love.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 03.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 12.jpg File:Girls at Marine Park.jpg File:Girls at School.jpg File:S03E04.png File:S02E08.png File:S02E11.png File:S03E18.png File:S02E07.png|Rikki and Emma swimming File:Hanging in Moon Pool.png File:Rikki (2).png File:Bscap0506.jpg File:Rikki And Cleo.jpg File:Cleo-and-rikki-h2o-just-add-water-10072165-608-400.jpg File:2d2bdacbf1109a21med.png File:235038.jpg|Rikki unconscious File:Hydro-cryokinesis.JPG File:Rikki's Pyrokinesis.png File:T 3672282.jpg File:Untitled 3.jpg File:rikki2.jpg File:Them.jpg File:Bella And Rikki.jpg File:Mermaid girls 3.jpg File:Girls and the other girls at the Party.jpg File:Girls at the Party.jpg File:rikki2.png|Rikki swimming File:H2o-3shoot 28729.jpg File:Rikki in mako mermaid.jpg|Rikki in Mako Mermaids File:Bella rikki cleo swiming.jpg|Rikki with Cleo and Bella swimming File:Electrokinesis.jpg File:Hydro-thermo2.JPG|Rikki boiling water File:RikkiAndTentacle.jpg File:ZaneAndRikkiKiss.jpg File:Rikki-kidnapped-h2o-just-add-water-10072201-250-142.jpg File:Rikki Tailed.jpg File:Emma Cleo Rikki Mermaid.png File:Rikki, Cleo, And Emma Smiling.jpg File:Emma And Rikki (2).jpg File:BellaRikkiCleo.png File:Rikki With Ronnie.jpg File:Emma Rikki Cleo.jpg File:The-girls-swimming-h2o-just-add-water-9079150-576-336.jpg File:Rikki, Emma, And Cleo Hiding In Water.jpg File:Rikki Taking Charge.jpg File:Mermaids After Saving Rikki.jpg File:Lewis Meets Bella.jpg File:Rikki at the Cafe.jpeg File:Tentacle Grabs Rikki.jpg File:Water Tentacle Behind Rikki.jpeg File:Rikki And Cleo.jpg File:Girls at the Juice Bar.jpg File:Rikki And Emma (2).jpg File:Girls and her Elliot Are Walking.jpg File:Rikki And Emma (7).jpg File:Rikki, Emma and Lenny.jpg File:Girls and her Elliot Are Walking (2).jpg File:Girls Talking at the Cafe.jpg File:Elliot Sit Down.jpg File:Cleo And Rikki.png File:S03E01.jpg File:Beach party.jpg File:Mermaids And Will.png File:Rikki Using Powers.jpg File:Season 3.png File:Rikki With Dragon Bracelet.png File:Back in Moon Pool.png File:Rikki in mako.jpg File:Rikki With Jiao Long Bracelet.png File:Chris and Rikki.png File:Rikki and Mr. Singh.png File:Rikki and Mr. Singh (2).png File:Rikki and Water.png File:Mermaids in Moon Pool.jpg File:Rikki Returns to Moon Pool.jpg File:Rikki in Mako.jpg File:S02E10.jpg|Rikki spying with Emma and Cleo. File:Weilan, Ondina and Rikki Spying.jpg File:Rikki Chadwick.jpg File:Rikki And Zane.jpg File:Rikki in Museum.jpg File:Chris and Rikki Doing Selfie.jpg File:Emma and rikki.png File:Rikki in Limited Transformation (2).jpg File:Rikki With Red Locket.jpg File:Rikki Smiling.jpg File:Rikki in Museum With Bracelet.jpg File:Rikki With Jiao Long Bracelet.jpg File:Emma and Rikki Smiling.jpg File:Rikki Using Power.jpg Category:Mermaids Category:Merpeople Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 3 Category:Acquaintances of Cleo Sertori Category:Acquaintances of Emma Gilbert Category:Acquaintances of Bella Hartley Category:Acquaintances of Lewis McCartney Category:Acquaintances of Will Benjamin Category:Acquaintances of Ondina Category:Acquaintances of Mimmi Category:Acquaintances of Weilan Category:Secret keepers Category:Females Category:Girlfriends Category:Current Merpeople Category:Transformed Merpeople Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Chadwick Family